


A Possible Alternate Routine for Lizzo's Juice

by PoppyrusSDG5



Category: Just Dance (Video Games), Just Dance 2021 (Video Game)
Genre: but i hold no delusions lol, drafting, song: juice (lizzo), technically a prediction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyrusSDG5/pseuds/PoppyrusSDG5
Summary: Basically, ya boy Poppy has to write down their Epic idea somewhere or they'll go insane! Yes, I'm listening to Juice on repeat as I write this.. how'd you know? ;P
Kudos: 1





	A Possible Alternate Routine for Lizzo's Juice

If you're reading this, then at the very least we're on a similar wavelength when it comes to Consumption of Content, so I'm gonna Try (keyword) to cut to the chase, here.

It's 23:00 where I am, right now. I've been spending ages mulling over the kinda routine I'd make if I had creative direction over at JD's studio (what kinda fan of the series hasn't, am I right?) and Just Now came up with an idea that blew my non-existent socks off. 

The Just Dance wiki seems pretty confident that an Alternate of Lizzo's Juice is in the roster due to this (http://jd.ubicdn.com/assets/maps/juicealt/cover.jpg) URL being on the official website. It seems conclusive to me, too! If any of the Classic tracks deserve a second stage, it's this one, so I'm really hyped for it even if my wacky theory doesn't come to pass.

Speaking of that theory: I LOVE the Panda and Reindeer mascots in these games. It may not be the popular/majority opinion, but the sheer jubilance (that's a word, autocorrect, quit it) those two give off together is even more infectious than when they're apart. If you've made an assumption based on the location of this "fan-fiction" and the way I talk about these characters, then it's probably right, I'll be real.

I promise, I really am trying to stop myself from info-dumping on you -- I just can't help giving context for my trains of thought! Maybe a different format will help get this across.

P1: Reindeer Mascot  
P2: TV Fitness Dance Instructor  
P3: Panda Mascot

Setting: A colorful living room with two yoga-ish mats set up in front of a couch. There's a mirror that faces the camera hanging over said sofa, and in its reflection, we can see what's on the television screen that's implied by the room's visible layout. 

Situation: The Reindeer (I like to call him Reno) and the Panda (I just call him Panda) are doing one of those VHS dance routines together. We can see the instructor via the mirror, and they cheekily interact with the other two dancers in a way that's only possible in the cartoon world. 

ALRIGHT! That's the very gist of it. It's actually pretty tiny-looking like this, so maybe what came before it was justifiable. 

I have so much more I want to get down (the existence of a Big Freedia/Lizzo collab single called "Karaoke" that may link these animal mascots together, specifics of the actual dance routine, etc.) but it's now 00:00 where I am, so I have to cut myself off, here.

I'll probably get to that when I get to it, even if no one ever sees this, but a comment -- or even just a kudos -- would probably be a massive motivator! 

ok google how to end a chapter for my very first fanwork that isn't even fanfic


End file.
